Soultale
by ntepAC
Summary: Sans realizes he's having a hard time hiding his affections towards Frisk as she matures. He finds it's even harder to do so when he's been drinking. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/SEXUAL CONTENT, however I try to leave most of it to the imagination to avoid an MA rating. Sorry, no skele-lemons.


"one more, 'by!"  
A hot-headed monster shook his head. "I don't think so, you've had more than enough."  
"oh c'mon…" A skeleton with dark eye sockets and white pupils waved a shaky hand towards the flamed bartender. "i'm f-fine. i haven't had a skele _ton_." A slight shade of blue accented his cheek bones.  
"No. you need to go home. Should I call your brother, Papyrus?" The bartender ignored the drunken pun.  
The small skeleton shook his head. "i know a shortcut." He sulked his head, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. He felt around for some gold pieces, but shrugged when he couldn't find any. _must've used it all last night drinkin'._ "eh, uh, grillby, i don't have any pieces on me today. can you leave it on my tab?" He took his bony hand out of his pocket and sat it back on the bar.  
Grillby sighed and nodded. "Alright. Be safe gettin' home."  
"always." With a snap of his fingers the skeleton appears over a couch, plopping onto it. The springs sigh slightly with his sudden addition of weight to the couch. He looks over and grins when he sees his brother sitting on the couch as well, having been watching a Mettaton Marathon.  
The taller skeleton looks over and sighs. "SANS. YOU'RE DRUNK AGAIN."  
Sans raised his hand unsteadily again, shaking his head slowly. "nah paps. i only _drunk_ a drink."  
"I CAN SMELL IT ON YOU FROM HERE." His brother growled, slightly annoyed.  
"which begs the question of-" The smaller skeleton raised his hand again, his index finger pointing towards the ceiling.  
"SANS DON'T YOU DO IT!" The taller one nearly jumped up in defiance. "DON'T YOU DO IT DAMMIT!"  
"wow, he _nose_." Sans' drunken blush darkened slightly, chuckling at his pun.  
"SANS!" Papyrus sighed, his shoulders falling in defeat. "YOUR PUNS ARE EVEN WORSE WHEN YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING."  
The smaller skeleton grinned, still proud of his pun. "whelp, i think i need to catch some z's." Sans stood up and stretched, some bones cracking as he did so. "my head feels like it wants to float off into time and space if i don't."  
"BUT, THE HUMAN IS COMING OVER FOR SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI. YOU SHOULD EAT WITH US." Papyrus jumped up this time, his bony hands in a fist at his sides.  
"ah, that sounds like a great idea." Sans plopped back down on the couch. "when will dinner be? i _relish_ the idea of eating." He patted his belly, or what would be there. His coat poofed as he did so.  
"OH GOOD! FRISK IS HERE!" Papyrus turned towards the door.  
Sans roiled a non-existent brow. "but how d-"  
A knock echoed through the house.  
"COME IN!" Papyrus cupped his mittened hand to his jaw and shouted.  
A girl opened the door quickly and ran inside.  
"frisk, are you okay?" Sans raised his eyebrows in alarm. "why are you in such a hurry?"  
"Yeah, I'm just excited!" Frisk smiled, brushing some of her long hair out of her face. "The _pastability_ of having some of Papyrus' spaghetti has me at a _rolling boil_!" She grinned, looking straight at Sans.  
"FRISK! YOU SAID NO PUNS!" Papyrus groaned, his hand meeting his forehead.  
"But Sans is here. I gotta out-pun him." Her eyes don't leave Sans' eyes.  
Sans grinned. "you're not gonna win this one with your _frisky_ puns." He stood up from the couch. "i had better _ketchup_."  
"SANS! ALRIGHT YOU CAN EAT ALONE!" Papyrus stomped the ground. "IT'S IN THE KITCHEN. HELP YOURSELF FRISK!" He grinned at her and turned on his heel, briskly walking into the kitchen.  
Frisk looked away for a moment, then back at Sans, watching as his footing was quite unsteady. "Sans, are you alright?"  
"i'm fine kiddo. just had a couple of drinks, s'all." Sans shrugged, attempting to walk.  
The girl brushed her hair out of her face again and continued to watch the smaller skeleton, slightly looking down. "Would you like me to bring you a plate?"  
He grinned. "and this is why we're friends." He plopped for a third time onto the couch.  
"Well I hope there's more reasons why we're friends, silly." She chuckled, walking into the kitchen. "Seeing how long we've been friends." She shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared out of view.  
 _what a view._ Sans felt something welling up in his chest, something he thought was pride. Pride from watching Frisk grow up from a young child to a young adult. He never did ask how old she was, but seeing she lives on her own now. _she's gotta be of age, right? if humans were angry at asriel thinking he killed that… they weren't human, but still. who knows how they react if a human is under age. i had better ask her. but what. a. view.  
_ He realized he felt something more than pride, especially in his nether regions. His drunken blue blush darkened as he attempted to sit in a way that seemed nonchalant. He quickly put a pillow on his lap, hoping she wouldn't make any note of it.  
Thankfully for him, she didn't. "Here you go, Sansy."  
Sans chuckled, he liked that nickname. "thankya frisk." He took the plate of spaghetti and sat it on the pillow.  
Frisk plopped down next to the blushing skeleton and placed a pillow on her own lap to sit the spaghetti plate on. She immediately began to dig in, twirling the pasta around her fork.  
"FRISK, AREN'T YOU GONNA EAT IN HERE?" Papyrus stepped into the living room.  
"Nah, I wanna sit out here and eat. You should join us."  
Sans quickly glanced at Frisk, his blue soul slightly sinking. Apparently something showed on his face too, as Papyrus looked over at Sans and roiled a brow. "AH, IT'S FINE. I'LL JUST GO EAT IN MY ROOM. DO YOU NEED ANYTHING TO DRINK BEFORE I DEPART?"  
Sans nodded.  
"NO. YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH TO DRINK TONIGHT SANS." Papyrus chuckled. "FRISK?"  
"I'm fine, thanks. I'll get something if I need it." She shook her head.  
"ALRIGHT. I SHALL DEPART!" He returned to the kitchen, retrieved his plate of spaghetti, and marched through the living room and up the stairs. He turned and looked at the duo once more before disappearing into his room, the door clicking behind him.  
Sans looked over at Frisk as she continued to devour her spaghetti. Over the years Papyrus had certainly improved his cooking skills. He looked back onto his own plate, twirling his fork and taking a bite of the food, his thoughts trailing. _thank you paps.  
_ After a few quiet minutes Frisk cleared her throat. "You alright Sans? You're awfully quiet." She looked over at the smaller skeleton. "You've hardly touched your food."  
"y-yeah, i'm f-fine." He found himself stuttering. _what's wrong with you?_ "just n-not really hungry, alcohol does that to me."  
"Oh, okay." Frisk shrugged and finished her meal.  
"you however, must've been s-starved."  
"Famished." She chuckled. She sat her plate down on the coffee table in front of them and leaned back, her arms behind her head. "That was great."  
"he's definitely gotten a lot better. there's a _pastability_ he might be the great chef papyrus."  
"I'm _alfredo_ I have to agree with you." Frisk chuckled.  
Sans sat up and sat his plate down too, not interested in eating at that moment. "hey, kiddo, can i ask you something?"  
"You just did." She grinned.  
"smartass." The skeleton laughed. "well?"  
"Lay it on me."  
"how... how old are ya?"  
Frisk roiled her brows. "Eighteen. Why?"  
"just wonderin'." He shrugged. _hell yes.  
_ "Mmkay." Her face held an expression of thought. "How old are you?"  
"twenty-five." Sans studied her face.  
"Ah. Okay." She turned away and began watching the Mettaton Marathon that was still playing on the television. Her brows roiled again and she turned back towards Sans. "You've really never wondered how old I was until now?" Her eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure you're okay Sans?"  
Sans' face had darkened in blue as his thoughts wandered again. "y-yeh. just thinkin', s'all." He looked away, feeling that _pride_ welling up again. _no that's not pride and you know it.  
_ "About…?" Frisk watched the skeleton closely.  
"ah don't worry 'bout it." Sans shrugged.  
 _I just want to fuck your brains out, that's all._ "You haven't said a pun in ten minutes Sans. Something's wrong." She chuckled. "C'mon, you can tell me. We are friends, you know." She reached over and placed her hand over his bony one.  
Sans' white pupil shot down towards her hand and then back up towards her. He knew he was acting odd, but had she ever seen him drunk before?  
"i-it's just the alcohol, i swear."  
"Bullshit." Frisk laughed. "You tell a pun every minute when you're drunk."  
"i just hav-ven't thought of any good puns in those ten minutes." _dammit she has seen me drunk.  
_ "Alright." She shrugged and stood up, picking up the plates. "Are you done with your food?"  
Sans nodded slightly. "yup."  
She turned towards the kitchen, walking away.  
The feeling grew as Sans watched her hips. _whew that was close._ His eyes returned to the pillow. _dammit you're gonna_ blow _my cover. heh. there's a pun for ya. too bad i can't use that one.  
_ Frisk returned to the room and sat back down on the couch. She looked at Sansclosely, then promptly pulled her feet up to the couch and turned, laying her head down on the pillow in his lap.  
Sans couldn't keep his surprised groan in, especially with the sudden pressure.  
"What?"  
"n-nothing." Sans shook his head, the drunken blue even darker now.  
A glint of _something_ shone in her eyes, as she moved her head, attempting to get comfortable.  
The pressure and movement didn't help Sans at all. _oh shit you're making it worse._ "havin' fun there?"  
"Just trying to get comfortable." She smiled, looking up at his drunken face. "You must be really drunk."  
"just kinda."  
"You're blushing a lot."  
"it's that bad?"  
She nodded, digging her head into the pillow.  
Sans' brows furrowed as he attempted to not show any reaction. "you really gotta do that?"  
"Do what?" She dug in again.  
"that!" Sans felt his breath hitch and his hips move forward. "nngh…"  
Frisk chuckled. "You ready to tell me yet?"  
He quickly shook his head, maybe too fast. "n-nope." He focused all of his attention towards the problem he couldn't control under the pillow, trying to will it to go away.  
She quickly turned onto her left side, still looking up at the skeleton. "You look like… You're about to _blow_."  
He twitched and felt the heat in his face and groin. "dammit, i thought of that first."  
Frisk's brows raised as she turned her attention to the pillow. "I felt that."  
"felt what? i don't know what you're talking about." Sans looked away sheepishly. He knew at this point his cover had been blown, and was positive she knew what was going on with him, but he had to keep playing stupid. He wouldn't admit it. He tried to avoid eye contact with her as much as possible.  
She sat up. "Stop playing dumb, Sansy. You and I both know what's under that pillow."  
"yeah, a skeleton." He felt her staring at him, the blush darkening more than he thought it could.  
"You _bonerhead._ "  
"hahah, good one!" Sans laughed. He gasped when he felt something grasp at him under the pillow, his eyes wide and quickly shooting towards her.  
"Oh, wow, Sans." Frisk's face showed her own blush coming on.  
"w-what are you doing?" Sans felt as if he couldn't blush any deeper.  
"What does it feel like I'm doing?"  
"like your hand is around my _bone_."  
"Is that okay?" Her blush deepened.  
"i-if that's what you w-w-want, f-frisk, then y-yeah." He couldn't keep the stutter under control. _damn it what are you doing?_ His head fell back as he felt her fingers move about him, a groan slipping through his teeth.  
"Y'know, I was wondering why you had that pillow on your lap. And I knew why you kept it on your lap once we were done eating. How-" Frisk's hand pulled away quickly as she heard Papyrus' door open. "Fuck…" She muttered, quickly laying her head back down on the pillow. She turned over and faced the TV, pretending to be watching the marathon.  
 _fuck fuck shit fuck damn it papyrus!_ Sans closed his eyes, hoping he could act like he was asleep. _fuck you paps!  
_ "IS HE ASLEEP?" Papyrus asked quietly.  
"Yeah, I think so at least."  
"I CAN TAKE HIM UP TO HIS ROOM IF YOU'D LIKE TO STRETCH OUT. YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOME TO STAY THE NIGHT, AS I'M SURE YOU ALREADY KNEW."  
"No, no, that's fine. I'm actually comfortable." She nodded.  
 _dammit don't nod woman._ Sans fought hard to not move his face.  
"ALRIGHT, IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN GET YOU BEFORE I DEPART TO BED MYSELF?"  
"I'm fine, thanks Papyrus."  
"VERY WELL! SLEEP TIGHT!"  
Sans opened one of his eyes as he heard the door shut. After a few moments he felt her roll back over onto her left side. He gasped again, looking down at her face quickly. "whelp, you're feelin' a bit _frisky_ , aren't you?" He chuckled.  
"Just a bit."  
A sigh escaped his teeth as he felt her fingers moving about again. "tease."  
"Now, I have a question for you." Her grip tightened.  
"nngh... yes?" His teeth clenched.  
"Well… How long have you…"  
"for a while now." Sans muttered. "i just, y'know. you're a human. i'm a skeleton." Sans placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder. "surely you wouldn't…"  
"Hah. But that's where you're wrong, my punny friend." She began moving her hand along him, keeping a firm grip on him.  
He tensed his hand on her shoulder, his head falling back again.  
"Sans?"  
"mmm?"  
"Can I… Taste you?"  
He raised his head with what little strength was left in him. "taste me?"  
"Yeah." She removed her hand and sat up. "Please?" She slid her hand up his shorts slowly.  
"frisk, if you get any friskier than that, i'll really blow." He looked back at Papyrus' room. "and i won't be able to keep quiet."  
Frisk nodded. "I understand." She removed her hand from his shorts.  
He looked at her painfully as she pulled away. _that didn't mean stop, dammit._ "w-well, i can try, at least. but i'd rather paps didn't hear anything."  
She took her hand and slid it down his chest, her fingers hitting his ribs. "That's fine, if you think you can't, just give me the word." She removed the pillow to see a tent in Sans' lap.  
The thought of her seeing him in this state, drunk and aroused, he felt the heat on both his face and groin intensify. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Something told him to not look, it would make it even more enjoyable.  
"f-frisk, it's, i'm, oh f-fuck…" His eyes opened as he felt the tip of a white hot fire deep where his belly would be if he wasn't just bones. He quickly looked down at her. "it's about t-to happen."  
Frisk looked up, not stopping her activities with her tongue.  
"nnngh f-fuc-"  
A hand shot up and covered Sans' mouth, however he was still able to speak clearly.  
He however understood what it meant, and as he blew he tried really hard to keep the sounds he made to a minimum.  
Once the sounds stopped from him, she sat up and looked at him. After a swallow she smiled at him. "You alright?"  
"fuckin' bonerific." Sans' shade of blue hadn't disappeared, however he looked really tired now. "how'd i taste?"  
She grinned. "Bonerific."  
"ha, really?"  
She nodded. "Yes."  
"thank you. look, i'd return the favor, bu-"  
"It's alright. You look exhausted. Tomorrow night?" Frisk helped Sans pull his shorts up where they belong, the tent no longer there.  
"it's a _date_." He nodded. "i really need to catch some z's though." He started to get up.  
"Okay." She nodded, not looking like she enjoyed the idea.  
"what, you want me to sleep down here?"  
Only if you're comfortable. If you won't be, I understand."  
"as long as you have known me, you should know I can sleep _anywhere_." He sat back down, putting the pillow on his lap again. "get comfortable, kiddo."  
Frisk immediately did so, facing the television. "How long are Mettaton's marathons?"  
"a _Mettaton._ " He placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other on the armrest of the couch.  
She reached up and took the hand on the armrest, pulling it down towards her face, wrapping her fingers around his. She grunted happily, nearly nuzzling the bony hand. "'Night, Sansy."  
"'night, frisky."


End file.
